In the Dark Silence So Loud
by Eliza Darling
Summary: Elastigirl easily gets annoyed with Mr. Incredible's ego. Little does she know, that might just be a cover up for something else she's feeling entirely.


**I swear I just wanted to write a hot "what if" between one of my favorite canon couples. It wasn't supposed to get this out of hand, hah. So much so that I had like five other titles/songs I wanted to use (two of which ALSO included Sabrina Carpenter and The Vamps).**

 **So, uh, yeah. I'm going straight to Hell for this. Enjoy!**

" **In the Dark Silence So Loud"**

" _Come on, lay your hands, your hands on me._

 _We don't have to talk, 'cause talk is cheap._

 _In the dark silence so loud, you've only gotta lay your hands on me."_

—Mike Perry, The Vamps, & Sabrina Carpenter, "Hands"

As a Super, Elastigirl dealt with quite a few egos, but she couldn't quite explain the immediate, vehement _annoyance_ she felt when it came to Mr. Incredible.

It might have been the way he always showed off in front of her with that knowing smirk, the twinkling of his blue eyes behind the mask when he so effortlessly lifted heavy objects over his head whenever they worked together. It might be because, when he looked over at her while showing off, it _never_ failed to distract her, make her flush. It might be because he always had some witty retort to everything she threw at him.

It was probably that, every time they ever interacted, he seemed to absolutely _relish_ the limelight—like he wasn't doing this because it was the right thing to do, given his amazing abilities, but because he loved the attention, loved _knowing_ he was special. He did it for the _fame_.

And it wasn't like Elastigirl couldn't handle the spotlight; she knew how to conduct herself in interviews, and turned on the charm when she needed to. She just didn't make such a damn big deal out of it.

Sure, she was one of Municiberg's most well-known Supers. And she _did_ take pride in that, but it wasn't to inflate her head. She could make a difference. Hell, she could try and help _others_ make a difference.

This particular interview, however, wasn't one she would exactly call riveting. The NSA called on her, Frozone, and Mr. Incredible to take turns for a special program—separately, thankfully. But come on? Her secret identity? The snarky tone came through in her answer as she joked about heading to the supermarket in her super suit.

And when asked if she'd settle down, she fought the urge to roll her eyes, wondering if Mr. Incredible and Frozone got asked the same thing. She bet they didn't. "Settle down? Are you _kidding_?" Her brows furrowed. "I'm at the top of my _game_. I'm right up there with the big dogs!"

Elastigirl gave a pointed look to the female interviewer and the girl with the clipboard behind the camera. "Girls, come on! Leave the saving the world to the _men_? I don't think so." She chuckled at her own subtle jab aimed at a certain Super. "I don't think so."

After the interview, Elastigirl hoped that Frozone would be the cool buffer (pun somewhat intended) between her and Mr. Incredible. Usually she held her tongue a bit more with her friend around, but he surprised the both of them by immediately darting off on a trail of ice.

"I'd stick around, but I'm running late!" he called back.

"For what?" Mr. Incredible asked, his voice booming.

"With speed like that, I'm pretty sure it's for a date," Elastigirl piped up, crossing her arms. Fantastic.

They shuffled around awkwardly for a few moments, not sure how to part. Elastigirl took a step forward, hoping to get out of there as soon as possible.

But Mr. Incredible reached out to tap her shoulder, and for a man who possessed super strength, he had a surprisingly gentle touch. Feeling a shiver run down her spine, Elastigirl slowly turned.

"Hey. I can give you a ride," he offered, pointing his chin toward a small black car, parked just across the street.

Elastigirl raised an unamused brow, hoping her expression showed from underneath her mask. "In that?" The car looked like it barely fit her, let alone the huge Mr. Incredible, and his even bigger ego.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Looks can be deceiving." And with the press of a button, the tiny car transformed into something much larger, much sportier.

Elastigirl was more into bikes (better use for her flexibility), but even she had to admit, with his logo adorning the hood, it _was_ rather sleek. She sighed, looking both ways before she crossed. _Well, what the hell_. It beat walking. "Sure, thanks."

"No problem." He even insisted on opening the passenger door open for her, and Elastigirl bit her tongue. She'd behave for now since he offered the ride, but if his ego _really_ started to show, she might not be so polite. While she was in here, she might as well get a good look at his cool tech, maybe request something like this from Dicker. There was a function for auto driving, voice commands, stealth mode, boat mode—he really did have it all.

"So, where to?" he asked. He had this sort of gaze that, when he looked at her, it was like he could so easily see past Elastigirl, right through to Helen.

She tried to think of the nearest neutral location. "Corner of Archer and 113th?"

"Downtown girl, huh?" He smirked, and they zoomed off, quickly passing cars except to adhere to traffic lights. "Honestly not too far from…" Mr. Incredible cleared his throat. At least with how fast he was driving, she wouldn't have to be stuck in here with him for that long.

After a few awkward moments, she piped up, "So, did they ask you about settling down?" She wanted to resolve that little bet she had with herself.

Chuckling, Mr. Incredible ran a hand through his hair. "They did," he replied. "I dunno, maybe one day."

Huh. Turned out they asked the guys, too. But his reply genuinely surprised her. "I didn't think you were the type."

He side-eyed her. Through the mask, Elastigirl could see his brows furrow, confused. "And what type do you think I am?"

She noted the turn they just took. "This isn't exactly the nicest part of town." Maybe if she changed the subject… "And it's definitely not the fastest way."

"Less lights," he pointed out, shrugging. "And when you factor in traffic, it's pretty fast."

Elastigirl hummed in acknowledgement, but they fell silent again soon after.

"You didn't answer my question," said Mr. Incredible, trying to break that awkward wall between them.

"What question?" She decided to play coy.

"I asked what type you thought I was." Obviously he wasn't letting this go.

Licking her lips, she tried to think of an answer. "Definitely not the type that might want to settle down. You're so…" What was the right word to use? "… _comfortable_ being a Super." Now if only she could find the right _tone_ …

He picked up on it. "That sounded a bit condescending."

She shrugged, hoping to keep it light. "I just think you like to relish in the spotlight and adoration, and I don't think you're the type to let that go anytime soon."

He scoffed. "Excuse me for liking a bit of appreciation for a job well done. You don't think that helps motivate you in the slightest?"

"I don't let it get to my head," countered Elastigirl, rolling her eyes. Of _course_ people would find Mr. Incredible appealing; he had those golden boy looks, from his slicked blond hair, piercing blue eyes, strong chin and jaw…

 _Damn_. She was flushing again. "Signing autographs and posing for every picture offered isn't exactly doing favors for the greater good. And neither is showing off your powers just to impress people."

"Sheesh." He had the audacity to smirk. "No wonder you have a reputation for being stuck up."

How dare he! "Says who?" Mr. Incredible opened his mouth to speak again, but Elastigirl held up a hand, riled up. "You know what? Never mind. Just pull over here."

"What? You can't be serious." The fact that he was still smirking only angered her more; she couldn't be in the same vicinity as him right now.

"I am. Pull over," she repeated. And she'd keep demanding he do so until he actually did it.

But once was all it took for Mr. Incredible to pull his car to the curb. She'd still have quite a few blocks to trek on foot, stuck in a bad part of town where she'd probably be slowed down to help someone out. Still better than the inevitable, terse ride with a Super she could barely stand, and could barely comprehend just what she felt for him on top of the palpable annoyance. Quickly Elastigirl opened the door and started to dart out of the vehicle.

"Wait, Elastigirl!" he called after her. She should have just kept going, but there was something about that commanding voice that made her pause. "I shouldn't have said that. You shouldn't be walking out here alone."

Elastigirl stretched her arm out to silence him with a finger to his lips. "I'm _perfectly capable_ of handling myself out here, _alone_ ," she refuted.

Mr. Incredible took her wrist and lowered it from his mouth. Again, with that gentle grip of his… "Of course you are. I just didn't think you weren't… I mean, I wasn't sure…" Was he seriously stuttering? He always seemed so cool and collected, always had something to say back to her. He could be suave, even, sometimes.

"Could you let go of me?" Her voice wasn't nearly as strong as she wanted it to be. She didn't want to start a brawl with him. Even after the comments, she was still blushing.

He sighed. "I might have been showing off in front of you because…" But he trailed off, and his grip tightened around her wrist as he started to reel her in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elastigirl fought a bit by digging her boots into the concrete, but she could certainly tell he was _barely_ trying to exercise his strength.

She couldn't comprehend a single thought when he answered her with a _kiss_ , of all things, and she found herself responding after the initial shock, her lips molding right to his. His hand still gripped her wrist, but pulled flush to him, her free hand, which originally pushed on his chest, now rested there comfortably. Almost like this was _too_ familiar.

Yes, he had a huge ego. Yes, he still pissed her off. But perhaps Elastigirl mixed that anger with the terrible awareness that she was horribly attracted to him.

Mr. Incredible was kissing her. And when he parted for air she realized he didn't know how to express _his_ attraction to _her_ without showing off to such extents. Her hand took a fistful of his suit, and his rested at the small of her back.

"I'm still mad," she uttered.

"I know," he said, and he closed the gap between them again.

Elastigirl had never kissed anyone like this, still in her Super suit without knowing _exactly_ who she was with—yet all those other kisses didn't even compare to Mr. Incredible, who made her forget exactly where they were, almost made her forget why she'd even stormed off in the first place.

He opened the kiss, and she melted into him the moment his tongue pressed against hers. But when his hand dared to move lower, she reached back to stop him. "Whoa, okay…" It took a moment for her to find her voice again. "Not here." They were still standing in the middle of the street. She hoped to God no one saw them; luckily most of their surroundings were abandoned or closed warehouses.

"Right, right." They couldn't seem to take a step away from each other. Elastigirl felt his heart pound underneath her palm, his flush peeking from underneath his mask. She glanced about. Didn't seem like anyone was around, and the street lamp above them had burned out. "I can… take us somewhere?"

Biting her lip, Elastigirl considered just what he meant by that. Neck in his car? Go to some lookout? They weren't teenagers (though, to be fair, they weren't much older). And given exactly _who_ they were, it wasn't like they could just find a room in any old motel. She doubted Mr. Incredible wanted to take his mask off— _she_ certainly didn't.

The drive, this _desire_ … The longer she held herself against him, the more she could feel her rational thinking getting smaller and smaller, her annoyance dissipating as she started to accept that she _liked_ him, and the more she looked into those deep blue eyes, the more she _wanted_. She wanted his hand on her waist to go lower, wanted to see where else he'd put those intoxicating lips.

Elastigirl had never even thought of anything so stupid, so _not_ thought through or so brash. But her body reacted first, stepping backward and pulling Mr. Incredible with her. "Over there?" she suggested, in the shadows of an alleyway between two warehouses. Far enough in, they definitely couldn't be seen. Maybe not even heard.

His eyes widened, and he licked his lips like they were suddenly dry. "I… didn't think you were the type," he said, throwing her words back at her. But he let go of her wrist to grip her hips, and he certainly wasn't stopping her.

She tried to shrug it off. "I'm usually not," she confessed, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "But I'm flexible."

Mr. Incredible halted. "Wait." Another click of the button, and his car transformed itself back into its petite disguise.

There was a tiny voice in the back of her mind, berating, " _What are you doing, Helen?_ _A minute ago you were about to storm off_. _A minute ago, he was the_ last _person you wanted to kiss_." All of that went promptly ignored the moment they were deep enough in the shadows, and he crowded her against a brick wall, his lips on hers again. Never had she been so easily dominated, and with his hands moving from her hips to her ass, she simply succumbed.

He lifted her effortlessly, without breaking the kiss, and Elastigirl knew to lock her legs around him, her back supported by the (albeit, pretty uncomfortable) wall. Her hands threaded through the ends of his thick, blond hair, teasing him with the gentlest of nibbles to his bottom lip. She quickly allowed him to open the kiss again, tongues clashing as she swallowed one of his moans. His shoulders were so broad, she had to stretch a bit for her hands to meet in the middle. As Helen, she always had to be aware of what her body was doing, to not freak her lovers out if she happened to contort strangely. She had to admit, there was this… _freedom_ with not having to worry about using her powers, to still have a bit of anonymity.

Mr. Incredible moved his lips down to her jaw, and Elastigirl tilted her head back to give him more access to her neck. One of his hands slowly snaked up her waist to grope her chest through her suit, and she had to admit, she liked the attention. His huge hands, his huge _frame_ , made her feel tiny, even if she had the power to stretch far enough to tower even over the tallest man. She could feel her hips instinctively move against his, moaning at the intense heat growing between them. By now she could tell he'd left a few marks just under her collar, and, when she closed her eyes, she could feel a smile beginning to form.

" _Oh_ —" The hand on her ass moved even lower, fingers making their way under her suit to _really_ tease her. His middle finger pressed against her opening, and she had to move a hand over to her mouth to muffle a particularly loud groan threatening to escape.

With that giant ego of his, Elastigirl mentally prepared for the moment when he'd try and flip the tables, probably want her to go down on her knees to please him after he gave her just the barest hints of pleasure. She prepared to deny him—he'd just have to deal.

She had what she was about to say ready to go as, like clockwork, he moved his lips back up to hers, distracting her with a kiss as he gently lowered her legs from around his waist. It took a moment to find her footing, especially in heels, but she leaned on the wall for support, moving her hand back down to his neck.

"Look, I…" But to her eternal astonishment, all words died on her tongue as Mr. Incredible kissed her jaw, then her neck, then got down on _his_ knees, brushing his lips against her thigh with the barest of touches. Elastigirl gasped, surprised that such a gentle touch sent such an intense shiver down her spine. He looked up at her, pupils dilated and clouded to where she could barely see a thin ring of blue, like she was the only woman on the entire planet. Again, like he could see right through her mask. Swallowing, she combed back his hair with her fingers, and for once, she _didn't_ see his ego shining through, but rather a man who didn't want anything else in the world but her approval.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, slowly moving his palms up her legs.

"No," she admitted, and with how his face fell, it was like she just told him his dog had died. So Elastigirl tried to shoot him an assuring smile, brushing his hair back again. "But I think I know what you have in mind."

Nodding, Mr. Incredible took a moment to press another gentle kiss to her opposite thigh, then easily lifted her legs to hook over his shoulders. Elastigirl tried to shift against the brick for support, but there was no way to make that feel comfortable—no matter, she could handle it. He looked back up at her, silently asking permission for what he was about to do.

"Yes," she uttered in a breathless whisper, spreading her legs a bit wider. Her hands tugged at his hair in preparation.

With that, Mr. Incredible pulled at the fabric of her suit, and she already quivered at just feeling his _breath_ against her. She had no idea how turned on she already was until his mouth descended on her, immediately making her gasp. He took her in like he _needed_ her, and Elastigirl had to admit, it was refreshing to have a lover that didn't treat this as a chore, that _wanted_ to taste every part of her.

Her hand moved from the back of his head back up to her lips, not wanting to be heard. The way his tongue moved, the way he ate her like a man starved… she wasn't going to last very long. Elastigirl bit into her palm, her heels digging into his back to try and balance herself, but with how much she wanted to _move_ back on him, to create a rhythm, she wouldn't be able to without falling over, even with one of Mr. Incredible's hands supporting her. Panting, she gazed about, her vision blurry as she stretched up through the darkness, looking for _something_ to which she could anchor herself.

She wanted to keep her hand tangled in his hair, hold him against her until she was through. And, to be fair, he was hardly coming up for air, like he _wanted_ her to push him against her heat and trap him there. But her balance was far more important, and a few feet up, she stretched her arm until she felt what might be a propped window, fingers curling around it so she could _finally_ shift her hips, his tongue lapping at her clit.

"Oh, _fu_ —" Her other hand left his hair to bite into her hand again, muffling herself. It was only now she realized she might want a more private venue for next time.

She hadn't even come yet, and she was already thinking about being with him again.

Closing her eyes, Elastigirl gave herself completely over to his ministrations, moving back on that delicious mouth to find that perfect angle. He hummed against her with each thrust, drinking her down, and she shut off her mind, letting each spark of pleasure shoot right up her spine, then right back down to her core, just on the brink of release. Her heels kept digging into his back, and she was too far gone to wonder if that was hurting him at all.

When she came, she bit back on her hand, eyes squeezing shut as she moaned against her glove. The grip he had on her hips tightened, to the point where she had to flex into it in order for it not to feel uncomfortable. Her head leaned back against the wall, one hand coming down from its stretched grip and the other from her mouth as she tried to catch her breath.

Mr. Incredible pressed one last kiss to her thigh before easing her off his shoulders, keeping his hands on her to prevent her from toppling over. When he stood, Elastigirl immediately pulled him in for a desperate kiss, and the taste of herself on his tongue fueled her further. His hands were seemingly everywhere all at once: her thighs, her chest, her ass, lifting her back up to wrap back around him. She refrained from the urge to stretch and wrap around him again, and again, though she certainly could have, and instead opted to shift her hips against his, gasping at how much eating her out had turned _him_ on.

One of her hands moved from his neck down his chest, reaching right under the belt of his suit. He bit his lip to stifle a groan, and Elastigirl smirked as she wrapped a hand around him, stroking him a few times. "Well, they don't call you 'Mr. Incredible' for nothing."

He pressed his forehead to hers and managed a chuckle. She laughed at her own stupid joke momentarily, before realizing she still had a hand on him. Amazingly, that didn't kill or halt the mood at all—he instead continued to lean into her touch, lips parting.

Legs wrapping tighter around him, Elastigirl took her free hand to once again push the fabric of her suit aside, fervent to direct him to where she wanted him. He surprisingly stopped her with a hand over hers. "Whoa… Someone's eager."

Elastigirl scrunched her nose, moving her hand back up to his neck. "Unbelievable. _You_ kissed _me_ first," she chastised. "You know NSA requires contraceptive injections, too."

Mr. Incredible kissed her cheek, holding back a laugh. "I know; it's not that. You were… tugging a bit too much."

 _Oh_. She shrank back a bit. "Sorry."

Again, instead of souring the mood, Mr. Incredible kept gazing at her like she was pure perfection. There was something in those deep, blue eyes, and Elastigirl just… _lost_ herself to them. He silenced her embarrassment with a distracting kiss, bracing his hand against the brick beside her head as he guided himself inside her. Her grip on him tightened, toes curling in her boots as she adjusted to his size. It didn't _hurt_ , per se, but that just might be her powers talking.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding once they were joined, and she listened to him pant for a few moments. Though it was a pretty cool evening, everything about Mr. Incredible just _radiated_ warmth—from how hot he felt as he filled her, to his labored breath against her cheek. Elastigirl pressed a shaky kiss to his jaw, then shifted her hips to assure him it was okay to start moving.

The pace he set was gentle; after a few thrusts, almost _agonizingly_ so. She'd try to move her hips a bit faster, but the hand he had on her ass to anchor himself held her pretty still, with little effort. She gave a small whine, hands desperately grasping at his suit to get him to do _something_.

"You're holding back," she huffed, heels digging into his back as she tried to speed up the pace again, with little avail.

He almost stilled inside her, and if he had, that _certainly_ might have killed the mood for her. Instead he gave a gentle kiss to her ear, admitting breathlessly, "If I didn't, I might break this wall."

 _Fuck_ , the thought alone, of being so captivated by what they were doing that his powers could act so primal and break _brick_ , only turned her on more. With a low moan, she stretched her arms a bit to pull him closer. "It's all right," she assured, pressing kisses wherever she could on his face. "I can take it." It was then she let down enough of her defenses to actually _trust_ him a bit, trust that he wouldn't actually harm her.

She hoped she conveyed enough of that assurance in her eyes, still trying to shift her hips, and after a few moments of contemplation, he finally allowed it. Elastigirl let out a sigh, which eventually turned into a moan when Mr. Incredible reciprocated. She couldn't stop _touching_ him, hands on his shoulders, his hair, his face when his thrusts started to penetrate her deeper, caused her to bite on the fabric of his suit just to keep herself as silent as possible. When he sped up, his grip on her tightened; in her peripheral vision, she noticed his other hand stiffened, balled into a fist, then relaxed a bit.

"Oh my God—" It was getting more difficult to keep quiet, especially when he angled himself so well inside her. And she could tell he also faced the same challenge; she watched his teeth sink into his bottom lip so he wouldn't bite hard at her neck to muffle his moans.

It was strange, not knowing exactly what to call him, that he didn't know what to call her. At the same time, she felt so _liberated_ , to so freely stretch without having to _think_ what she was doing amidst the immense pleasure. Thank God, because with how he moved, how _raw_ and _real_ everything felt, there was no way she'd be able to hold back as just Helen.

With that in mind, Elastigirl brought a hand down to his chest, pushing him back a tad so he'd still. She noted Mr. Incredible's pained, furrowed brow, especially when she'd been so insistent on him speeding up, and pressed an assuring, filthy kiss to his lips. Lifting one of her legs up from his waist, she effortlessly hooked her knee over his shoulder instead. "Try that?" she suggested, her voice shaking in anticipation.

Just as she'd hoped—while he'd been able to please her well so far, at this new angle, he had her seeing stars. With those guttural groans he emitted, hot against her neck and ear, there was no way either of them were going to last much longer. Elastigirl could feel a weak smile forming on her lips, before it transformed into a moan, each thrust bringing her closer to the edge. She continued to tug at the ends of his hair, encouraging him to keep going. Was it just her, or did she hear a faint crack in the brick close to her head?

Elastigirl's other hand slithered in between them, speeding things along as she touched herself in time with his thrusts. It certainly wasn't the _best_ feeling in her gloves, but with the way he moved, the way he _dominated_ —a few strokes and she was there, letting out a silent cry as her head pressed back against the brick, tightening against him. Her fingers dug harder into the back of his neck; had they been nude, she certainly would have left a few more marks.

Turned out she wasn't just imagining things—a few moments later and he was spent, stilling against her as his teeth sunk lightly into her shoulder. She didn't feel it, nor did she feel the inevitable sting of the brick digging into her back. All she could feel was the hot, dare she think it— _incredible_ —sensation of this man filling her. This Super, that she'd been so adamant against, that annoyed her to Hell and back. This Super, who panted lightly against her neck, trying to compose himself.

This Super, whose fist broke brick at the moment of climax, so enthralled by their actions.

Elastigirl, still trying to catch her breath, slowly glanced beside her to Mr. Incredible's fist, cracks in the solid material. Holy Hell, she hadn't expected sex with him to feel _this_ good.

He parted from her with a light kiss, and with gentle hands he lowered her legs from his shoulder and waist. Elastigirl held tight to the material of his suit, shaking and a bit unstable, like the feeling after an intense run. Usually she didn't need this much support after sex, but then again, she'd never had sex with a Super, much less one that exerted his powers so much.

"You okay?" he asked, voice low and laced with concern. Briefly his eyes darted to the side, checking to see if anyone had heard them in their last few moments. Thankfully, the alley was still terribly dark; the only real thing Elastigirl could focus on were those blue eyes, half-lidded as his forehead pressed against hers.

She nodded. "Never better," she assured, taking a shaky step from the broken wall and leaning into his broad chest. God, was he really that much taller than her?

Clearing his throat, Mr. Incredible adjusted his belt and suit. Elastigirl reached up and brushed back the strands of blond hair that fell in his face. Good as new.

"You're not still walking home, are you?" he teased, and it seemed like an eternity since she darted from his car.

Snorting, she smacked his shoulder playfully. "Just for that, I think I might." Of course, she'd look like a stumbling drunk the whole time, her heels shooting pain up her calves in every step. But her pride wouldn't let her admit that it would be nice.

He merely shot her that annoying, all-knowing smirk of his before picking her back up, just as effortlessly as before. Elastigirl was far too spent to protest much this time. She noticed his first few steps were slightly unstable, but he gained his stride on the way back to the car. Nice to know she affected him just as much.

Once he placed her in the car, Elastigirl noticed he didn't start the ignition just yet after he sat down. She raised a curious brow behind her mask, noting the growing silence. "I know this car probably has an auto-drive function, but you know you actually have to _press_ it first."

Mr. Incredible sighed, glancing back over at her. His lips twitched with uncertainty. "If this was just a one-time thing, you're going to have to let me know now, because—"

"It wasn't," Elastigirl assured, shaking her head. The look of relief immediately washed over his face. "I don't think I could deny myself something as—excuse my use of the word here— _incredible_ as that was."

Now that look of uncertainty turned back into smugness, the bastard. Just before she could say something about it, Mr. Incredible leaned in and kissed her— _really_ kissed her. It wasn't heady and full of lust like before; it conveyed so much longing, like he'd been searching for something meaningful and he finally found it. Elastigirl hummed lightly in reply.

"I guess what I was trying to say before—you know, before we, uh…" The flush started to return at the mention of their previous actions. Elastigirl could feel her cheeks heating up, too. "I was showing off so much because I really like you. Lot of good it did me, huh?"

She shrugged. "We did just have sex."

"Ah hah. Right." He scratched the back of his neck. "Is your back okay?"

She probably wouldn't feel much of the pain until later, one of those pains that lingered with the constant reminder of what transpired. "It's fine," she lied. "Although next time I'll be sure to pick a more comfortable space." Maybe this car. Maybe a bed. Maybe even without the masks, if it ever got to that point.

Honestly, she doubted it.

Mr. Incredible started the ignition of his car. "Sure, wherever you want," he said. This time, his smile didn't seem so cocky, but it sure was cheeky. "I'm flexible."

 **Hahhh. I'm waiting for Satan to be in touch. In the meantime, reviews are definitely appreciated!**


End file.
